ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Everything that Glitters (Ryder 10)
Story An alarm sounds from a jewelry store, as Lucky Girl in her full attire along with a boy with blond hair, brown jacket, black shirt and jeans come out, Lucky Girl cackling at the incident. They’re both carrying bags of jewels. Lucky Girl: Oh, Michael! This is so much fun! You know how to make a girl feel special! Michael: Oh, sweetie. I love doing this with you. Michael grabs Lucky Girl’s arm, a golden aura covering them both for a moment. The Proto-TRUK rounds the corner, spotting the two fugitives on the run. Ryder: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Lucky Girl?! Rook: I remember reading about Lucky Girl in the Plumber archives. An apprentice of magic known for acting spontaneously. She disappeared after the incident with Diagon, having become its vessel. Ryder: Yeah, and she’s a pain in the butt no matter what the situation. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Goat Foo. Goat Foo opens the passenger door, climbing out. Goat Foo: H-h-h-halt! In the name of the law! Heh. I’ve always wanted to say that. Lucky Girl: Huh? Oh, for crying out! Not Ryder! Goat Foo leaps off the Proto-TRUK, leaping after Lucky Girl. She fires a mana stream, it seemingly weaker than usual. Goat Foo cuts through it with its palm, charging forward. Lucky Girl: Huh? That’s usually stronger. Michael: I’ll handle it, sweetie. You take off. Lucky Girl: Aw, thanks honey! Michael tosses his bag to Lucky Girl, her running with it. Rook drives by with the Proto-TRUK, as Michael fires a golden blast at the tire, blowing it. Rook swerves out of control, crashing into a fire hydrant, breaking it and water spewing everywhere. Goat Foo charges Michael, thrusting his hoof at him. Michael catches it, glowing with a golden aura and draining his energy. Goat Foo goes to form a mana hoof, it breaking as it tries to form. Goat Foo: What? Michael: Heh. We haven’t been properly introduced yet, though I don’t really think that matters. Your mana tastes decent, but I have a much more succulent source. My sweetie will give me all the energy that I crave, and even more than that! Goat Foo: You! Michael blasts Goat Foo away, crashing into the approaching Rook. The two tumble back, as Michael smirks, retreating after Lucky Girl. Rook and Goat Foo get up, Goat Foo reverting. Ryder: Wow. I’m so drained. Rook: Who was that guy? Ryder: No idea. But he’s draining her energy as well. That’s the only reason that he’s hanging out with her. As for her, she always did like shiny stuff and just causing chaos in general. Rook: Should we assume that she will be weaker and easier to apprehend? Ryder: Probably just the opposite. If we’re going to fight magic, then we’ll need the help of magic. Rook: And you have someone in mind? Ryder: Check out your files on a guy named Hex. End Scene On the campus of Friedkin University, Professor Hex is teaching his Magical Artifacts class, as he closes his textbook. Hex: And we’ll finish this particular discussion during our next class. Everyone, read chapter 14 in preparation for our next class. The students start filing out, as Hex gathers his material. Ryder: Professor, I have a question. Hex: Yes, what can I help you… Hex turns, seeing Ryder and Rook standing there. His expression drops. Hex: Oh, it’s you. Ryder: What happened between you and Lucky Girl? She was your apprentice, the last time that I saw you. Hex: Much happened after that. First, she insisted on looking up information on the Old One, even when I specifically forbade her from doing so. Then, in order to spite me, she teamed up with my nefarious niece to get the info to get into Ledgedomain! Ryder: Wait. That means, Charmcaster is your niece?! Hex: Was. Upon Lucky Girl’s return after a long absence, she informed me that Charmcaster was at the mercy of Adwaita! I could only assume that she died by his hands. I was overcome with grief, and I banished her from my presence. Rook: Does this sort of thing often happen with magical apprentices? Hex: This is the problem with youth. They think they know better than their elders, and then they get themselves into precarious situations. And by the time that they finish, they have already severed the bond too deeply to repair it. Ryder: Maybe you can repair this one. Lucky Girl is hanging out with a boy. Hex: And I care why? Rook: This particular boy, seems to have the ability to drain magical energy. He is syphoning her energy off, perhaps without her even knowing. If what you have said is true, Ryder: Then she’s in trouble. And needs your help, whether she wants it or not. Hex: (Sighs) You aren’t going let up on this, are you? Ryder: Nope. Hex: Fine. Let’s just get this over with. End Scene Inside a museum, there is a large gem crown on display, a spotlight shining onto it. Lucky Girl and Michael come in through the skylight. Lucky Girl is snickering, as Michael smiles while they enter. Lucky Girl: Such a magnificent crown! And now, it is mine! Michael: Of course dear. (He holds her hand.) Anything for you. Lucky Girl: Oh, Michael! You’re such a gentleman! Ryder: I wouldn’t be too sure about that. Lucky Girl and Michael turn, seeing Ryder, Rook and Hex standing there. Lucky Girl: Hex?! What are you doing here?! Hex: I’ve been told that that man is toxic and draining your energy. Michael: What is he talking about? Ryder: He’s saying, that the jig is up, Michael! Lucky Girl: Hey! Only I call him that! You can refer to him by his codename, “Darkstar!” Rook: Darkstar? Ryder: Ha! That’s a horrible codename! Darkstar: At least I have a codename. What’s yours? Ryder: Uh, Ryder. Lucky Girl: I thought that was your name? Ryder: Who names their kid Ryder?! Seriously? Darkstar: I thought of it as a last name. Hex: Do you really need me for this kind of ridiculous argument? Ryder: Maybe. Lucky Girl: In that case, let me put an end to this. Lucky Girl fires a mana blast, hitting Rook and sending him flying back. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Spidermonkey. He fires a web stream from his tail, as Darkstar blasts it with a golden energy blast, destroying it. Spidermonkey leaps into the air, and climbs up the wall, firing streams of web at them. Lucky Girl raises a mana shield, blocking it. Hex: You seem to be handling this pretty well. Not quite sure why I’m here. Rook stands up, and fires energy shots from the Proto-Tool. Darkstar holds his hand up, absorbing the attack. Rook: I do believe that is the reason. Spidermonkey drops down from the ceiling, as Lucky Girl raises a mana shield, Spidermonkey flattening upon it. Spidermonkey: (Strained) That, could’ve gone better. Lucky Girl: What’s wrong? Not as strong as us, ugh. Lucky Girl’s shield fades, as Spidermonkey falls through, landing on top of Lucky Girl and pinning her to the ground. Spidermonkey: I’m still stronger than you. And you’re starting to look green. Darkstar blasts Spidermonkey off Lucky Girl, him crashing into an exhibit stand. Darkstar offers Lucky Girl his hand, them glowing gold when they connect hands. Hex: Ah. Now I see what you’ve been referring to. Darkstar: You okay, sweetie? Lucky Girl: (Swooning) I’m just fine. Darkstar: Good. Now, let’s blast them with a combo attack! Lucky Girl: Heh-he! Sounds like fun! Lucky Girl and Darkstar clasp hands together, them glowing with a powerful aura. They fire a combined mana and gold blast, it tearing through the display stands, Rook raising an energy shield from the Proto-Tool. The shield is broken, Rook sent flying back. They keep the energy blast constant, chasing after Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey weaves through the display stands, them being destroyed as he runs. Hex: Hm. The mana stream is severely weak in that attack. Meaning it’s mostly his. I think it is time for an intervention. Hex begins walking forward, as the two fire an energy blast at him. A magic seal forms in the air, protecting him as he continues to walk forward. Hex stops in front of the two, as he jets his fingers out, motioning them to the side. Darkstar goes shooting off to the side, crashing into a pedestal. Spidermonkey sprays him with webs, pinning him down. Spidermonkey: The itsy bitsy spider, tied up the golden boy! Darkstar blasts free, as Spidermonkey flies back, reverting. Ryder: Oh, don’t tell me! Darkstar hits Ryder with the golden energy ray, draining him of his strength, pinning him into place. Lucky Girl swings a mana palm at Hex, him catching it with ease. Hex: I doubt that you can see this, Lucky Girl, but that boy is using his powers to drain you of yours. Lucky Girl: Why are you continuing to try and tell me how to live my life! You kicked me out before! Why would I listen to anything you have to say?! Hex: Because whether you choose to accept it or not, I am your elder and I am acting in your best interest. The only reason I’m here helping Ryder is because I care about you. Lucky: Michael cares about me! He’s been doing nothing but helping me! Hex: You remember what I taught you about a person’s true name? Lucky Girl: (Groans) Yes. Telling one your true name gives them power over you. Hex: I assume since you’re referring to Darkstar by his true name, you have chosen to reveal your own true name to him. Lucky Girl: Yes. Hex: Then, how come he does not refer to you as such? Lucky Girl: (Uncertain) Well, Lucky Girl looks over, as she walks over to Darkstar, who is still draining Ryder of his energy. Darkstar stops his attack, looking at her. Darkstar: Hey there, sweetie. You not satisfied with this attempt at chaos? We can always go destroy something else! Ransack the library, detonate some burritos in the park! Lucky Girl: Hey, uh, listen. I noticed, just a teeny tiny bit of info that pertains to, well, us. Darkstar: Okay. And that is? Lucky Girl: You, never call me by my name. I told it to you. So, what is it? Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down and transforming into Ghostfreak. Darkstar fires a golden energy blast at him, as Ghostfreak phases through it, unharmed by the draining effect. Ghostfreak: Ha! I don’t have life energy for you to absorb! I’m technically dead! Now, answer the question. Lucky Girl: Absorb life energy? Michael, what is my name?! Am I anything besides a snack to you?! Darkstar: Of course not! You are my precious, (He stalls) Ginny. Lucky Girl: Ginny? GINNY?! YOU DON’T KNOW MY NAME! Lucky Girl takes on her anodite form, releasing a powerful surge of mana. She screams in a frenzy, mana destroying everything. Darkstar grins greedily, as he fires golden energy streams, absorbing all this excess mana. Darkstar: Oh, yes! Such delicious mana! I should’ve angered you days ago! Lucky Girl screams, as her body becomes shriveled up, dropping to the ground. Darkstar is now covered in a golden membrane, radiating energy. Hex watches, his expression unchanging. Ghostfreak: I think this has gone on long enough. Ghostfreak flies into Darkstar’s absorption path, being unaffected. He then flies forward, phasing into Darkstar. Darkstar screams, as he loses control of his body, slapping himself. Ghostfreak: Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Darkstar keeps hitting himself, as Lucky Girl floats over, grabbing Darkstar. He screams as his energy is absorbed back into her, him shriveling up and resembling a zombie. Lucky Girl reverts to her human form, as she roundhouse kicks Darkstar in the jaw, knocking him out. Ghostfreak phases out of Darkstar, rubbing his jaw. Ghostfreak: Ow! That’s some kick, girl. Lucky Girl: He’s lucky I can’t just blast him to smithereens. End Scene Darkstar is arrested by the police, his hands in restraints. On the rooftops, Ryder, Rook, Lucky Girl and Hex watch. Hex: Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to the university. Lucky Girl: You’re a teacher now? Hex: At Friedkin University. Look it up. Hex teleports away. Lucky Girl: Well, I guess I owe you one now, Ryder. Ryder: You do. We’ve been fighting an enemy, and getting the help of a master magician such as yourself would be a benefit. Lucky Girl: Oh. I didn’t actually expect you to take me up on that. Rook: We shall be in touch. Lucky Girl: Yeah, yeah. So, where’d the cute one go? Ryder: Kevin? As the cute one? Well, Rook: He is no longer with the team. Lucky Girl: Bummer. Still, I did say that I owe you, so I’ll answer your call. Until then, buh-bye! Lucky Girl jumps up, teleporting away. Rook: That, was interesting. Ryder: Lucky Girl’s always been a loose canyon. But now, she’s on our side. Characters * Ryder * Rook Blonko * Hex Villains * Darkstar * Lucky Girl (reformed at end) Aliens Used * Goat Foo * Spidermonkey * Ghostfreak Trivia * This episode explains why Lucky Girl helps out with fighting the Highbreed. Cause she "owes Ryder." * It is shown why Darkstar is so angry with the group. * Hex reveals his falling out with Lucky Girl after the Diagon incident. 16 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc